The End
by amri-dragmire
Summary: I am so tired of reading fan fics with no endings, So this is something differnt. when the king gave his final order, He litterly blew the world up with magic. now alll that is left is the vast inevitable wast land and two lovers destend to die together


Darkness.  
  
Nothingness.  
  
Void.  
  
The evil king had not left anything at all. Nothing but an infinity of  
empty space.  
  
"Is this the world I have been fighting for?"  
  
Amri had always been afraid of being alone. Now realizing that the whole world had died did not only scared her to death, but paralyzed her. Unable to even think about her situation she stared at the horizon and the gray,  
cloudy sky above her.  
  
She was still weakened from the battle against the Her father. And was still bleeding from several smaller wounds, but she did not feel the pain.  
  
"Sen.?" she whispered into the darkness.  
  
Silence.  
  
"Rin, Ev, Is there anybody?"  
  
She was close to tears of desperation.  
  
No one was left. She was all-alone. Could it be that she was the only one  
who had survived the blast?  
  
Slowly Faith got onto her feet and turned around.  
  
The desert seemed endless. Wherever she looked there was nothing but gray  
sand under a gray sky. "No salvation", she whispered to herself.  
  
A dark mist encased her and made her feel like floating.  
  
Perhaps she was already dead.  
  
She closed her eyes.  
  
"I can't stand this."  
  
When she had been a child, she had always had nightmares about being all-  
alone.  
  
"Please.", she whispered.  
  
When she opened her eyes again, he was standing in front of her.  
  
He seemed exhausted as if he had fought for a very long time. His tunic was  
torn up into pieces and his scar had started bleeding again.  
  
"Sen.?"  
  
Amri raised her head and stared at him.  
  
The young man looked at her with an expression of disbelief and mistrust.  
  
"Where are we?"  
  
Amri turned around and stared at the horizon again. "We are lost. We. are."  
Suddenly a tear ran down her cheek and along her throat. She quickly  
removed it with the back of her hand.  
  
"At least we are still alive", sen said slowly.  
  
Amri turned around. "There is no point of being alive when everyone else  
you know is dead."  
  
Sen shrugged. "Perhaps they survived it. Perhaps not. We will find out soon  
enough."  
  
"Of course you don't care anyway", Sen told her.  
  
Amri remained silent and stared at the ground.  
  
"Let's find a way out of this desert"; he finally broke the silence again.  
  
Amri shook her head. "There is no way out of here. The desert is endless."  
  
"That's not true", Sen disagreed. "I woke up on a shore and started walking  
until I found you."  
  
"And did you find anything else on your way? Any signs of life?" Amri  
wanted to know.  
  
Sen shook his head. "But we cannot stay here. I will walk on until I find a way out of this wasteland and you can either come with me or stay here."  
  
Amri nodded and picked up her staff that was lying next to her feet on the  
sandy ground.  
  
"So what are you waiting for?"  
  
** *** * **** **  
  
Hour after hour passed while Sen and Amri walked through the desert towards  
the empty horizon.  
  
The farther they walked the more they started to realize the futility of  
their effort and more than one time they had to stop and rest for  
overcoming fatigue. Yet neither of them wanted to give up searching for life and Sen nearly started to be surprised by the tenacity the sorceress  
next to him was able to bring up.  
  
Finally it was him, who brought his thoughts to the point and said: "This  
is senseless."  
  
Amri stopped walking. "What do you mean?"  
  
He did not look at her, but stared at the ground. "You were right. There is  
no way out of this desert."  
  
Amri frowned. "But you said you came from an ocean shore. So there must be  
something else than."  
  
"That was a lie", Sen interrupted her. "I woke up in the same desert under the same sky and with nothing but emptiness around me. There is no ocean. No life. And no hope. And that is the reason why we will never get out of here. - I guess I deserve it. The only question that strikes me is: What  
could I have done to end up here in hell with you?"  
  
Amri looked at him unable to say anything.  
  
Suddenly her whole energy disappeared from her body and she broke into her  
knees.  
  
With one fast step Sen was next to her and caught her fall.  
  
Lying in his arms she could not hold back the tears that were coming and  
finally started to cry.  
  
Sen felt uncomfortable, but nevertheless held her tight feeling that she  
needed someone to comfort her.  
  
He never had expected it to end like this. All he had wanted was to be a  
hero, protect a woman and fight for her - but now he had ended up in an endless deserted wasteland with no way out and no one left but a girl, that  
he had tried to kill before, lying in his arms and crying.  
  
He looked up at the sky.  
  
Suddenly he saw something small and white moving through the clouds. He narrowed his eyes and stared at it making its way through the mist as if it  
was searching for something.  
  
It was feather. A white feather carried by the wind along the sky.  
  
"Amri", he whispered. "Amri, look."  
  
The sorceress in his arms stopped crying and looked up. Sen pointed at the  
sky and Amri raised her head further.  
  
First she could not see anything but gray, dark clouds. but then suddenly  
she started to smile slightly.  
  
"An angel's feather.", she whispered. "A sign of hope."  
  
Sen looked down at her.  
  
Without even really noticing what he was doing he raised his hand and  
softly removed the tears that had run down her cheeks with his fingers.  
  
When their eyes met they looked at each other in the same way they had when  
they had been young and Amri was still her self.  
  
Slowly Sen bent down and kissed her.  
  
After a first moment of surprise Amri could do nothing but kiss him back.  
  
He was the first man she had ever kissed in her whole life, but the touch  
of his lips on hers made her forget everything.  
  
All the pain, fear and desperation seemed to melt away in pleasure.  
  
And suddenly Sen realized that he had not failed to become a hero.  
  
All he had ever wanted was here in his arms. The woman he would always be  
able to protect, the woman who needed him as much as he needed her. The sorceress who had not bewitched him with her magic spells. But with the  
look of her sky blue eyes.  
  
Even death could not scare him anymore for he had never felt more complete  
in his whole life.  
  
He had found the one he had waited for.  
  
And while they still kissed each other.  
  
in a distant mile away from them.  
  
an angel cried for a lion.  
  
and sand turned into flowers. 


End file.
